


Staying in.

by Cindy_Svensson



Series: ShieldShock independent drabbles [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Svensson/pseuds/Cindy_Svensson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simple things can be amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying in.

Darcy likes telling people she is the outgoing adventure loving type; at least to strangers she never expects to meet again. That she likes sky diving on first dates and getting matching tattoos on the tenth. But really, her idea of the perfect date is staying at home, trying - and failing - at cooking a new dish from another culture, then eating the backup pizza in front of an action movie. Then there's hopefully sex, because Darcy's a very horny girl. 

That's why she and Steve are such a good fit. Because America's golden boy can be a bit of a slacker during his down time. Sure, he still attends the parades, makes speeches, and saves the world whenever there’s need to. But ever since he met Darcy, he makes sure only to go to every other publicity stunt, and to let agents deal with the minor fights. Because he has Darcy waiting with him at home, with dinner and a movie. And sex toys.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave prompts (all ships) or feedback.


End file.
